This invention relates to a transducer assembly for a moving recording surface, e.g., a surface of a magnetic disc in a disc drive. More particularly, the invention relates to an assembly where a transducer device rides on and is positioned by an air bearing formed by the boundary layer of air that moves with the moving recording surface.
Data processing apparatus often contains equipment for reading, writing and storing data on units containing rotatable members such as discs or drums. The rotatable member has a magnetically coated surface which is selectively magnetized by a transducer located adjacent the surface. Data is read from the surface by one or more magnetic heads which provide an output as they pass over the surface. Similarly, data is written onto the magnetic surface by appropriately energizing the magnetic heads to magnetize the rotating surface appropriately.
It is now common to have magnetic heads which ride on an "air bearing" caused by the rotating surface. The disc or drum, as it rotates past the magnetic heads, produces an air flow which is used by the heads to cause them to float above the surface. This approach allows the magnetic heads to come very close to the rotating medium without actual contact.
The design of assemblies containing such magnetic heads is quite complex, and in general, such assemblies have been difficult and expensive to manufacture. The magnetic heads must have a certain degree of freedom since they float on the air bearing, yet the heads must be precisely positioned to access the appropriate data tracks on the magnetic surface. The heads must also respond to the air bearing in manner so that they stay at a constant distance above the magnetic surfaces. As the state of the art advances and the data is stored on magnetic surfaces with greater and greater density, magnetic head assemblies formerly used are no longer suitable.